Fifty Shades of Forbidden Love
by baybay85
Summary: Lorelai Tate has been a family friend of the Greys, she was like a little sister to the Grey kids. She also has had a huge crush on Christian Grey. Her mom and her move to LA, what happens when tragedy strikes and Lorelai goes back to Seattle to live with the Greys after 10 years, will Christian see her as his little Lor, or will he bring her into his 50 shades of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Ch.1

"Lorelai you will be moving to Seattle to live with the Greys. It was in your mothers will, that if something were to ever happen to her before you go to college, that you were to go live with your godparents the Greys" Mr. Latney explained. Lorelai just sat in her living room, staring at the picture of her mom and her, her best friend, her confidant, but now she is an angel in the ground,

Lorelai is 17 years old and lived with her mother Loraine in Los Angeles, CA. Lorelai never knew her father, her mother said he never wanted children and when he found out Loraine was pregnant and that she was keeping it, he up and left, leaving Loraine 4 months pregnant and alone, but Loraine had become fast close friends with Grace and Carrick Grey. Lorelai loved the Grey family; they were pretty much her only family, other than her mom. She looked up t Mia for everything like a big sister, Elliott was a big brother that always made Lorelai laugh with is corny jokes, and then there was Christian Grey. Lorelai loved him, but was always quiet and shy around him, he always intimidated her, but he was always looking out for her like a little sister. The Greys were always there for Lorelai and her mom, Lorelai spent a lot of time at their house while her mom finished her Masters to provide better for Lorelai.

When Lorelai was 7 years old her mom got offered a job in Los Angeles, CA that she just couldn't refuse, so they moved. Lorelai was heartbroken, for the Greys were her only family. She never knew her mom's parents for they were killed in a car crash when her mom was in her first year of college and she was an only child. The first couple years after moving to Los Angeles, Lorelai would go stay with the Greys over the summer vacation, but as the Grey kids got older Mia got tired of having Lorelai hanging around her and her friends all the time, making Lorelai stay home with Grace, Elliott and Christian were already in college so they were never really home. But Lorelai did have her best friend Melanie who she would hang out with, Mel was full of life and energy and complete opposite if shy, quiet Lorelai. Over the years Lorelai stopped visiting to the Greys and just send emails and holiday cards.

Now Lorelai is 17 years old, alone and motherless since her mom died from brain cancer that was caught only a month ago and doctors said it was too far advanced to treat it, they were told that Loraine only had a month left to live, so Lorelai did as much as she could for her mother and tried to be strong, all the while falling apart inside knowing she would be losing only the blood relative she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Ch.2

After the funeral Lorelai flew back to Seattle with Carrick and Grace Grey to live with them until she finished her last year of high school, as well as to be reunited with Mia, Elliott and Christian. Every time she thought of Christian, she got butterflies in her stomach. Her crush for him never went away, in-fact it got more intense. After becoming Seattle's most eligible bachelor in Seattle she would always read about him on the computer and her mom would always get off the phone with Grace with how his company was and how everyone else was doing, but Lorelai was only interested in how Christian was and who he was dating. She would even print out recent pictures of him from interviews and events he did; he had grown into such a handsome man.

"Lorelai, sweethearts were home" Grace softly said waking Lorelai up, who had fallen asleep in the car after landing in Seattle. Its 2am as they pull up to the huge 2 story brick house that was always a second home to Lorela.

"Honey are you hungry, you've barely eaten all day?" Grace asked, as they entered the house

"No I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep" Lorelai mumbled climbing the stairs towards her room tiredly running her fingers through her long brunette hair.

"Ok sweetheart. Elliott, Mia and Christian will be here later today around 3 to see you, they're excited to see you" Grace exclaimed

"Yeah I bet they are, they pretty much forgot about me after I moved" Lorelai mumbled, but couldn't help the butterflies that took over thinking of being able to see Christian in person after 10 years.

Lorelai had changed since the last Elliott, Mia and Christian had seen her. Last they had seen her, she was a chubby little girl, with braces and untamed curly hair. But now she had lost a lot of weight thanks to taking dance lessons and Pilates, she didn't have braces anymore and learned how to control her hair better. Lorelai had also taken piano lessons to keep something that she and Christian shared together. Christian notices Lorelai take an interest in piano and took it upon himself to teach her.

Lorelai woke up with a start to knocking at her door.

"Lor, sweetie breakfast is ready" came Grace's voice. Lorelai just lay in bed quietly hoping she would go away. Lorelai just felt like staying in bed mourning the loss of her mother, who she would never see again.

"Lor honey, please you need to eat, you haven't eaten in almost two days" Grace pleaded; Lorelai just sunk lower into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Hour's passed and Lorelai started hearing cars pulling up to the driveway, since her room had a nice view of the driveway she decided to sneak by her window and see all the Grey children arrive. Elliott showed up first, he looked a little older and but not much, next came Mia, she hadn't changed much, but her hair was a little shorter and she looked very fashionable in some very expensive clothes, that Lorelai couldn't name. Lastly a black R8 car pulled up beside Mia's car and out stepped Christian. Lorelai held her breath as she watched Christian, he still looked just as intimidating as before just older and there was something behind his eyes that she couldn't place but he looked so handsome, and he had muscles but not too much, and still lean and fit. His bronze hair still looked like he had just crawled out of bed, and he was wearing what looked like an expensive suit, so he must have came from work.

Grace came and knocked on the door again

"Lor, everyone is here, they really want to see you sweetheart" Grace said through the door. Lorelai just looked out her window, hugging herself as more tears fell down her face, not really wanting to face any of them right now.

"They just feel sorry for me, I'm a pathetic loser 17 year old girl who lost her mother" Lorelai thought to herself, as a sob escaped her mouth unwillingly.

"Lor sweetie please, you need your family, and I can hear you sobbing in there" Grace called through the door.

Lorelai just covered her mouth to try and stop anymore sound from coming out of her. Then came a stronger knock at her door and she heard Carrick's voice demanding her to open the door and to come down for dinner.

"Lorelai Tate open this door this instant, this is not healthy" Carrick said

"go away, leave me alone" Lorelai cried

"Oh Lorelai, were only here to help you" Grace called through the door

"Well I don't need your help, now leave me alone, please" She cried

"Lor don't make me take down your door and you know I will young lady" Carrick said

Lorelai could hear Grace talking to Carrick through the door but couldn't understand what she was saying, it was quiet for a couple minutes then she saw her door knob jiggle

'ha it's locked idiots' Lorelai thought, then the door opened, surprising her and in came Carrick with a hair pin and Grace behind him, then she rushed over to Lorelai and hugged her, smoothing her hair out and running her hands over her cheeks

"Oh honey look at you, you look even paler then you did yesterday" Grace said, Lorelai avoided eye contact with her

"Go take a shower and put on some new clothes, everyone is worried and they want to see you, and you will eat dinner, even if we have to force feed you" Carrick demanded and walked out. More tears escaped Lorelais eyes, Grace hugged and kissed her one more time before leaving letting her to get ready for dinner.

Lorelai jumped in the shower, washing her hair and body, as well as shaving her legs and armpits, she can't stand being hairy. She decided to dress in her skinny jeans and Dolce and Gabbana Blondie T-shirt.

As she descended down the stairs and towards the dining room where everyone was waiting, she could hear them talking, so she decided to eavesdrop and listen to what they were saying.

"Look you guys, when Lor comes down, don't crowd her, she's really taking this hard, as she should, and she's lost her mother" Carrick explained

"How bad is it?" Elliott asked

"Stupid question Elliott, she's lost her mother" Christian said

"Christian" Grace said "it's bad El, she hasn't eaten and cries herself to sleep" Grace said softly

"What do you mean she hasn't eaten" Christian demanded. Lorelai's heart fluttered, hearing Christians voice filled with worry about her. She closed her eyes grasping her mothers' Gold necklace with smokey quartz drop that she now wears around her neck. Her mom wore it every day. She took a deep breath and walked in the room; everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Lor?" Mia asked, then rushed over to Lorelai enveloping her into a hug

"Wow look at you, all grown up, you're so beautiful" Mia said misty eyed, as she held Lorelai at arm's length by the shoulders, as she looked at her. Elliott then came up and picked Lorelai up into a big bear hug kissing her cheek, then sat her back on her feet, then Christian came up to her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, grasping her chin with his right hand, making her look up at him

"Were here for you, know that ok" Christian said, Lorelai just nodded biting her bottom lip as a tear escaped down her cheek, Christian brushed the tear away with his thumb, then let her go and went to go sit at the table. Lorelai took in a shaky breath and went to go sit down as well; Grace guided her to sit by her and Mia. Dinner was served and everyone started eating. Lorelai just pushed her food around

"Lorelai eat" Carrick demanded, making everyone turn to look at Lorelai which she hated

"I'm not hungry, look please just let me go back to bed" Lorelai pleaded

"No, now eat your food" Carrick repeated

"No, and you can't force me" Lorelai replied pushing her chair back standing

"Lorelai" Grace pleaded reaching for her, Lorelai just pulled her hand back and proceeded to walk out of the room when someone grabbed her from behind turning her to face them, it was Christian, Lorelai struggled with him to let her go

"Let me go" Lorelai pleaded

"No, look at me, look at me damet" Christian demanded grabbing her upper arms, Lorelai looked up at him

"You are going to sit down and finish your meal, now" Christian ordered leading her back to her chair, making her sit down, and stood behind her so she couldn't escape again, Lorelai sat there pissed at what they were doing, but finally she relented and started eating her meal, making everyone happy.


End file.
